Promises: Broken and Made
by Arabian3332
Summary: The team gets a new job: setting up a security plan for the key witness in a murder trial. But this witness isn't just a random person. They once very important to one of Scorpion's own.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: I know, I should be finishing my other stories before I start this one. But the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So here you go.**

The team was hanging out at the garage that morning when Cabe walked in. "You've got a job," was the first thing out of this mouth.

Toby smirked. "And good morning to you, too."

Cabe shot him a look that said, _Honestly? _Then he started talking to them. "So what do you guys know about Herald Kallin?"

Walter tilted his head and stared off into space, like he was trying to recall something. After a moment, he snapped out of it. "Oh. Herald Kallin was head of the town council and was arrested a while ago for murdering Jillian Shaw, head of the local Board of Education because he wanted that post."

Cabe nodded. "As you know, his trial is in two weeks. Well, a witness came forward, saying she's willing to testify against Kallin. She saw something that she only now linked to the murder."

Sylvester asked what they were all thinking. "What's her name?"

Cabe pulled out a file and tossed it on the table. "Andrea Phillips."

Toby froze. _Oh god, no. Not her._

Walter nodded. "Okay. Why are you telling us this? You must have a reason."

Cabe gave him a look. "I'm getting to that. She was already received two notes threatening her life. They're calling you guys in to help in forming a security plan. She needs protection."

Walter grabbed his laptop. "Gather your equipment."

On the car ride over, Toby is unusually quiet. Paige notices this. "What's wrong, Toby? You're never this quiet."

The behaviorist merely shrugs. "Nothing."

Paige didn't believe him, but the look in his eyes begged her not to press the issue.

She didn't catch the worried glance Happy cast at Toby.

When they arrived at the safe house, Cabe punched in the code, and a guard let them in. They walked into the entryway and walked into the living room, of sorts. Just as they laid out their equipment, a pretty brunette walked in, flanked by guards. She smiled when she saw the genius. "Toby! It's great to see you!"

Toby's returning smile looked a little forced. "Great to see you too, 'Drea."

She went over and gave him a hug. The team, excluding Walter, looked confused. Walter's mouth pressed into a hard line and his brow furrowed. He leaned over to Cabe. "Why didn't you tell me it was _her_?"

Cabe gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Happy and Sylvester then must have realized who this was. Happy's expression turned ice-cold, and Sylvester looked nervous. Paige whispered to Sylvester, "Who is she? You all seem to know her."

Sylvester winced slightly. "Paige, that's Toby's ex-fiancée."

Paige drew in a sharp breath. "Oh."

Andrea released Toby from the hug. "So...you and your co-workers are going to help plan the security layout?"

Toby nodded stiffly. "Something like that." He then went over to the table and fired up his laptop.

Andrea strode over to the rest of the team. "I guess you don't know me. I'm Andrea Phillips."

Sylvester and Paige nodded and gave her a smile. Cabe gave her his neutral-face. Walter gave her a curt nod, and Happy's eyes narrowed, her expression ice-cold. "You know Toby?" It wasn't a question.

Andrea smiled. "Yes. He and I dated for a while."

Happy stepped forward, invading her personal space. "You're the fiancée, right? The one that, at the last minute, decided to break it off?"

Andrea's smile faded. "It just wasn't right at the time..."

Happy's eyes flashed. "You should have figured that earlier, instead of playing him! He was emotionally unstable for a long time, and sometimes he still is. So keep in mind that you have _no damn right_ to act like it's okay, like you're just friends. You broke him and you _knew it_!" Happy's voice got continually louder, and she ended her tirade by shouting the last sentence in the woman's face.

Andrea's eyes hardened. "What gives you to talk to me like that? Because no offense sweetie, but you don't seem all that important."

Toby, watching from a distance, winced at her sharp words. She had no clue how much that would hurt Happy.

Happy's eyes filled with a mix of rage and hurt. She reached up and, before anyone could stop her, slapped Andrea's cheek hard. "I may not be important, but at least I'll never hurt him as much as you did," she said before storming out of the room.

Andrea cradled her red cheek in her hands. "Oh my god! I should have her arrested for assault! Toby, why would you let her do that?!"

The genius's hand reached up to brush the brim of his fedora. He walked up until he was standing inches from Andrea. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Because you deserved it." He left the room to find Happy, leaving the brunette outraged.

He found her outside on the patio, taking out her anger by slamming her fists into the house's brick side. He stood there for a moment, waiting for her to acknowledge him. Finally, she did.

"Here to chew me out for slapping your girl?" Her rhythm never faltered.

Toby shook his head. "Nope. I'm here to thank you."

This got her attention. She turned to face him, clasping her hands behind her back so he couldn't see them. "What?"

He continued. "She toyed with me, even from the beginning. She played hard to get. I played along, and after months of that, we started dating. She'd try to make me jealous. She'd flirt with other men right in front of me. I never did anything, though. I truly believed she loved me. This game continued for two years. I finally got the courage and bought a ring. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. Two months into the planning, she came by one day and gave me back the ring, saying she'd found someone else."

Happy's eyes were full of sympathy and flame.

He didn't notice this though, because he was staring at the ground, unable to meet her eyes as he poured out his heart. "To say I was a mess would be putting it lightly. After two days of not coming to work, Walter went looking for me and found me, totally drunk and still attempting to play the card table. He drug me home and told me to sober up and come to work the next day. I did, but the drinking and the cards never went away. But I guess you knew that." He finally looked up to see Happy standing there quietly, just looking at him. "So, I'd like to thank you for doing something about the three years of my life, completely wasted by chasing a woman who didn't want me."

He nodded and turned to walk back inside, but stopped when he heard Happy's voice.

"Is it true?" she asked in a small voice. "Am I not important? Because if I'm not, I want you to tell me right now."

He turned back towards her with a strange look in his eyes. "You want me to tell you if you're important or not?" he asked incredulously.

Her eyes clouded and she looked down, biting her lip.

He shook his head a little. "I can't believe this. I thought it was so obvious."

She gave him a questioning look, and he walked up until he was right in front of her. "All that playful banter, all those inside jokes with just the two of us, you really think it means nothing? All those littles things we do for each other, you think it's not important? I've loved you since the day I met you." He lifted up his hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. _He'd just said he loved her._ The words she'd been wanting to hear, but too afraid to say. She gave him a little smile. "Never leave me?"

Toby was struck by how small Happy seemed right now. She always was loud and tough, but not now. She was quiet and scared. He could tell, because he was too. "I'll never leave you." With that he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist, holding her. They broke the kiss and Toby leaned his forehead against hers. "So is that a yes?"

Happy smiled. He'd never even asked the question, but she knew her answer. "Yeah, it is."

Toby smiled and kissed her cheek. "Walter will want us back inside."

Happy winced a little, and he noticed. "Just ignore her. She can be horrible when she feels threatened. She can't stand not being the prettiest one in the room."

She smiled. They pulled back to walk inside, but Toby grabbed her hand. Though she'd never admit it, Happy loved this little comforting touch.

When they walked back into the room, Andrea looked at their entwined hands with a mix of outrage and disgust. "Really? You chose _her_ over _me_?"

Happy bit her lip, feeling insecure.

Toby glared at his ex-fiancée. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. You know why? I now realize that I love Happy more than I _ever_ loved you. And I know she won't hurt me like you did. And I also know that if she does the same thing you did, it'll hurt ten times more because I _care_ ten times more. But, like I said, she'd never do that." He turned to Walter. "Walt, can we go? You can call us and tell us to Skype if you need us."

Walter nodded. "Sure thing. But if I ask you to Skype, you do it."

The pair nodded in understanding, then Happy grabbed her bag and walked out. Toby followed, touching the brim of his hat in gratitude to Walter. He couldn't stand his ex for one more minute. He didn't see it as much before, but Andrea was a mean-spirited person. She'd never get nicer, that's how she was. Toby sighed. He'd wasted three years on her.

Happy leaned against his truck. She held out her hand. "Keys?"

He smiled and tossed them to her. "It's so hot when you drive."

She grinned. "Glad you think so, 'cause most men wouldn't."

He gave her a look. "When have I ever been normal?"

She smiled. "I guess you've got a point."

**[A/N]: Hope you enjoy reading it was much as I enjoyed writing it. I may write more, but I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: I realized I just _had_ to write more. Here you go.**

When they got back to Scorpion, Happy and Toby hung out at their desks. Correction: Toby sat at his desk, and Happy worked on cleaning up the fan belt of her 1987 Harley. It was her latest project, and she had been so overjoyed to find it. She loved motorcycles, especially those from the '80's.

Toby was sitting in his chair, feet up on the desk and air-drumming to whatever rock song was currently blasting through his headphones. Happy could nearly hear the lyrics from across the room. She grinned and rolled her eyes. The idiot was going to go deaf one of these days.

Just then, Toby's cell phone started to ring. Since he didn't notice, Happy went up to his desk and answered it. "Yeah? Oh, hey Walter."

Walter's voice came from the other end. "Happy. Where's Toby?"

Happy rolled her eyes. "Listening to his obnoxious music. What's up?"

Walter sounded a bit annoyed. "We need you two on video chat to review the plan and finish up the details. I'm setting up a secure link right now...and I just emailed it to you. I expect you in less than three minutes." Then he hung up.

Happy hung up and put down the phone. She smacked Toby's arm. He took off his headphones. "Hey. What'd I miss?"

"Walter wants us to video chat. Where's my computer?"

Toby smiled. "You left it on your desk. By the way, I love your background."

She scowled. "It's password-protected!"

"Obviously not good enough. I got bored, and I couldn't find my laptop. I wanted to Google some more in-depth details about the psychology of color."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just don't do it again." She logged in to her laptop. Her background was a picture of her and Toby from seven months ago. He'd convinced her to go to the local fair with them team. The picture, taken by Sylvester, showed Happy and Toby, eating ice cream cones. Her expression was slightly annoyed, and she recalled that immediately after the picture was taken, she had shoved her double-scoop Rocky Road into his face. She smiled at the memory, then opened up her email and clicked on the link Walter had sent her.

A live feed popped up, showing an impatient Walter pacing back and forth, and Paige telling him, "I'm sure they'll be on in a second."

Happy quirked an eyebrow. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Walter's head whipped towards the screen. "Oh. There you are. Anyways, here's the plan." He reviewed it with them, every now and then pausing to ask for input. After about ten minutes, they had a highly effective security plan. "Okay. Now, we need you two back here to help set up. Toby, you need to interview the guards. Happy needs to wire the tracking and camera systems. I'll expect you soon."

The link cut off. Happy sighed. "I guess I get to see Psycho-Ex again."

**[A/N]: Please leave me a review? I want to know what you think. And, tomorrow, Happy Scorpion Monday!**


End file.
